


One Last Kiss

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: V was surprised. He never expected this.He wasn't supposed to be able to think or feel at all.Wasn't meant to still exist.





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is even. I just really hated how V was just gone *poof* and that was that.  
> He deserved more dammit!

 

 

' _No...NO!'_

 

The thought ran through Nero's mind as he watched V walk slowly towards the figure of the downed Urizen. The sense of foreboding and dread that filled him made him want to race after the other man and stop him from doing whatever it was that he had planned, but his feet remained rooted to the ground and he couldn't force himself to move.

 

He watched as V stumbled his way towards his goal, and as he started to climb atop the demon, Nero lurched forwards, body no longer bound to the floor. Beside him, Nero could see Dante race towards the duo as well just as V raised his cane high into the air and brought it down with a blast of light that threw them both back.

 

Just before the impact, Nero could have sworn that V had turned his head to look at him, and mouthed the words ' _forgive me'_

 

The illusionary area around them shattered with the blast, and as the shards fell, a single man was left where once stood man and demon. Hope sprung to life within Nero's chest, but it soon faded as his mind took in the details.

 

Short white hair instead of wavy black locks, eyes as blue as his own and not a bright emerald green. The height was the same, but where one body was delicate, almost fragile, this person that stood there looked solid and strong. A long coat covered them also, but there was no pale tattooed skin to be seen.

 

Even having never met the man before, Nero knew exactly who this man was. His _father._

 

With a roar of outrage, frustration, disappointment – Nero didn't know, and frankly at that moment didn't care – Dante threw himself forwards at the other man, sword drawn ready to cut him down.

 

Vergil just stood there, not even moving to defend himself and in that moment Nero felt real fear. Fear that if Dante killed Vergil, that there would be no way for V to return and he would be lost forever. He realised that V had been a part of his father, but to Nero V had been so much more than Vergil could ever hope to be, had been more than just one half of someone else. To Nero, V had been whole, even as his body crumbled and failed him.

 

He threw himself forwards trying to block Dante's strike, but knew that he would not make it in time. A wordless cry of anguish left his mouth as Dante's sword came crashing down on Vergil, only to be pushed aside as a barrier sprung up protecting him. Dante snarled, circling the barrier testing it at all points, searching for weaknesses but finding none.

 

He finally stepped back to where Nero stood, panting in fear and exertion and took in what Nero had noticed the moment he had gotten close.

 

Vergil's eyes were wide open, but glazed over and appeared to be staring at something that neither other man could see. His lips moved, speaking to this spectre, but not a sound escaped his lips.

 

Sheathing his sword finally, Dante tilted his head in confusion. This....this was not what he expected of Vergil. He wondered if maybe that scrawny, stubborn half of him had finally gotten through to him and knocked some sense into the idiot's head. But for now, they would have to be on their guard and wait and see.

 

 

V stood alone in what he assumed was a mind-scape, wondering how it was that he was there at all. How was it that he was still here, still had a conscious? That he still existed? Was he not meant to join back with Urizen and become Vergil once more? He had never thought that once they had rejoined that he would continue to be.

 

With no one else around to answer his questions, and nothing else to do, V started to examine himself. What he saw, or more correctly didn't see, made him panic. His arms, once covered in swirling black tattoos were pale and clear not a mark in sight. His hair generally pitch black unless Nightmare had been evoked, was as snowy white as his maker.

 

A scream ripped from V's throat, anguish and fear filling him, taking him over.

 

 _Alone._ He was alone again, and there was no escape from his own mind. V tore at his hair, clawed at his skin, screamed until he had no breath left in his lungs, until he collapsed and lay panting upon the blackened ground.

 

It was as he let his mind drift, as he was losing his last hold on what little sanity he had left to him, that he heard it.

 

_Footsteps._

 

Slow, deliberate, calculating footsteps approaching him.

 

V held his breath to listen closer, heart pounding in fear that he had imagined that sound. But no, there they were steadily getting closer to him until V could see the tip of polished black boots in his vision. Raising his weary, bloodshot eyes to the intruder, V was both shocked and completely unsurprised to see who was stood before him.

 

“Well met V.”

 

The voice, higher than his own smooth deep voice was as familiar to him as the sun to the sky. A hand was offered to him, and V took it unhesitatingly and was pulled up easily. He'd always been strong this one, maybe not as strong as he had wished, but definitely stronger than V had ever hoped to be.

 

“Why am I still here?” V croaked out, voice destroyed by his screaming.

 

“I don't know.” Vergil responded.

 

“Where are my companions?” V asked next, desperate.

 

“They....did not return to me when you did. I do not know where they are.”

 

V wilted. His last hope of being reunited with them dashed.

 

“Make it stop,” V pleaded. “Just let me end, I can't be here alone. We can't do that again Vergil, it would destroy us both. Just take me back, please.”

 

Vergil reached out towards the other, hardened heart softening. He was not one to show or enjoy another's weaknesses, but this was himself, and if he couldn't be weak to himself then who could he be weak with? Dante? Surely not, Dante would kill him where he stood if he ever showed vulnerability like this to him.

 

Cupping V's once more smooth unblemished cheek, thumb rubbing soothing along his jaw.

 

“I don't know how to. I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen.”

 

“Gods Vergil, what have we done? What have I done? I regret so much, and I left without telling him how I felt and....”  
  
The rest of V's words were drowned out by the flood of tears that followed, indistinct words that Vergil had no hope of following, flowing from V's mouth. Unsure, but he thought he caught the words ' _Nero', 'sorry',_ and ' _love'_ from V, and thought he could piece together what V was upset about.

 

“V. V I am sure he does not blame you, that he knew what he meant to you.”

 

“But I never said anything,” V mumbled into Vergil's chest, where he had somehow ended up cradled against.

 

“I...I just want to tell him, and...and say goodbye. Properly this time. That's all I want.”

 

It took but a moment for Vergil to notice the bright light that was suddenly surrounding them. His mind flew to what it might mean, if this was perhaps the ending that V wanted, here at last, but he didn't get the sense of that from the light.

 

Words, whispered softly as though on an invisible breeze came to his ears. Words of love, and regrets. Words of second chances and healing, and suddenly Vergil knew. V had merged back with him, given him back his humanity, had known that he would no longer exist but had done it willingly. But things had changed, V had changed and now there was no going back to how things once were.

 

The light took them both in it's warm embrace, and with a blinding flash, they disappeared from the mind-scape

 

 

 

Nero and Dante tensed as a wind sprung up from nowhere buffeting against them and the barrier still glowing eerily in the dim redness of the Qliphoth tree. They drew their weapons as the glow within the barrier intensified, before bursting forth in a blinding flash of light and the howling of wind. Blinking to clear their eyes, both men stood dumbfounded as instead of one man standing there, there were now two.

 

The second man had his white head buried in the other man's chest, arms holding him close and Nero felt an unreasonable stab of jealousy course through him. He took a tentative step towards them, before a red clad arm barred his way. Looking at him with a glare, Nero subsided when Dante stared stonily back at him. Neither knew if this was another trick or not, and it was best to er on the side of caution. No matter how much Nero wanted to run over and rip V from Vergil's arms.

 

“Vergil.”

 

Dante's voice was flat, and to an outsider, emotionless, but Vergil could hear the confusion and hope that lay within.

 

“Brother.” Vergil turned to the other man standing before him. “Nephew.”

 

Nero and Dante both sputtered in surprise. _Nephew?!?_ Did Vergil not know that Nero was his own son? They shared a bewildered look, both silently telling the other to set Vergil straight, and neither wanting the job. Nero ended up by winning, when he ended up hissing that Dante owed him for the 'dead weight' comment.

 

“Hate to break it to you Verg, but this bad boy is all yours.” Dante's voice was at it's most inoffensive and calming, which means it set Vergil's nerves right on edge just hearing it.

 

“He...I...what?”

 

It was not Vergil's voice that broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon them, but V's, who had lifted his head from it's hiding place. The most awkward conversation ever followed, though Nero listened to almost none of it, eyes glued to V and his altered appearance.

  
Gone were those mesmerising markings that had so tormented him, his skin healed of the cracks and breaks, and his once dark hair was now as white as his own. One thing that still remained the same, much to his relief, were V's deep green eyes. Eyes that had returned his stare hungrily, even as he listened to the conversation around him.

 

A pointed cough from Dante broke them from their stare, as he turned to V and asked the question that Nero dearly wanted to ask but had been too afraid to.

 

“So Mr Poetry, er...why are you still here?”

 

V gracefully shrugged a pale shoulder negligently. “I have as much idea as you do I'm afraid. I did not anticipate my continued existence, so my being here has baffled me.”

 

Nero felt a stab of pain in his heart. V had never meant to survive, had always known that he would die. Had bled, and fought and given everything up, to end a disaster not of his own making. Not that he felt he would have been able to convince him of that, especially knowing now what he did regarding V's origins. Gods, Nero just wanted to hide somewhere to hurt, and lick these new wounds.

 

Vergil cleared his throat lightly, drawing all of their attention to him once again.

 

“I believe that V willingly gave up his existence to end my...mistake.”

 

Nero could hear Dante scoff at Vergil's choice of words, and although he remained silent he shared the sentiment.

 

“I can feel that my humanity has returned to me, but V had many things that he regretted when he merged back and the fates have seen fit to let him alleviate the largest of them.”

 

V looked up at Vergil with surprise, and hope flooded him as Vergil nodded at him and gave him a little nudge towards Nero. V stumbled over to the young man, who stood stock still, unsure what was going to happen. Dante sidled up next to Vergil, making sure to elbow him before settling in to watch the show. He had a feeling it was going to be good.

 

“Just so you know brother, I still kind of hate you.” Dante snarked.

 

“The feeling is mutual brother.” Vergil returned, a slight tilt to his lips.

 

“Good.” Dante smirked at the other man before throwing his arm around his shoulder and bringing him in for a hug.

 

Vergil stiffened in his hold, before finally returning the embrace.

 

 

 

Nero watched as V walked towards him. No longer handicapped by pain and weakness, V's steps were slow and sure, bringing him closer. It didn't take long before he stood before the younger man. It had only been an hour since V had disappeared in the flash of light, but Nero felt like he had aged decades.

 

V reached out a bare hand to Nero, caught his limp hand within both of his own and cradled it against his chest where his rapidly beating heart lay.

 

“I know that I am not real, that I was never meant to be, but I found you and you saved me and I fell in love with you. I regretted that I never had a chance to tell you that, and I know that I am technically a part of your father but I hope that that doesn't bother you and...”

 

Cool metal fingers covering his mouth ended V's rambling, and warm laughter met his ears. Flushing to the roots of his snowy white hair, V felt embarrassed that Nero was laughing at his confession. But before he could feel truly heartbroken, Nero set him straight.

 

“Oh V. I don't care if you were a part of my father, because you aren't right now are you? You are you, and to me you have always been real. And now I know that you are, because what I feel for you is real.”

 

Nero's fingers had drifted from V's mouth to cradle his face, and he leant forwards until their foreheads rested upon each other.

 

“My last regret now is that I never got to kiss you. And I wish so much to do so...but I don't want to disappear either.”

 

V's voice broke on a sob, Nero's heart stopping at the thought that the other would once again be torn from him.

 

“I don't want you to go either,” Nero whispered. “But I don't want to not have the chance to kiss you either. So V, can I give you our first and last kiss please?”

 

Tears spilled down V's cheeks as he nodded, leaning up to capture the lips descending upon his own.

 

The kiss was soft and innocent, a gentle fleeting pressure, there and gone in an instant. Both men kept their eyes tightly closed, neither wanting to witness the moment where V would cease to exist. The moment stretched on, until with all of the finesse of a bull in a china shop, Dante's voice broke in.

 

“So you guys just going to stand there with your eyes closed? Or are you going to help us destroy this damn tree?”

 

Green and blue eyes flew open, surprise and joy filling both as the realised that V remained, looking like he was going nowhere fast. V turned to Vergil with his eyes full of questions that his normally verbose tongue could not voice.

 

“Well, turns out we're not the same person anymore. Who knew that experiences and feelings make a person? So....you're your own person now with all that goes with that. Surprise.”

 

“But, your humanity?” V asked shakily.

 

“Still here.” Vergil shrugged. “You gave it back to me, but there are things now that are wholly you, and those parts can't go back into me. There is so much that is just _you_ that it is enough for you to be here, and real and whole. It's all you now V, you are your own person.”

 

V nodded in disbelief before turning back to Nero and pulling the shocked younger man down for a longer, more satisfying kiss. Rolling their eyes, Dante and Vergil turned away to give the pair some privacy.

 

“He must get that from you.” Vergil grumbled to Dante.

 

“Hey he's your humanity! So if anything he'd get it from you!” Dante protested.

 

“I was talking about Nero and his wandering hands!” Vergil exclaimed in disgust, causing Dante to laugh.

 

“He's your son...” Dante started before breaking off at the sound of a moan. “Yeah ok I doubt you have that much talent with the ladies; so I must have rubbed off on him some.”

 

Vergil curled his lip in disgust at his brother and was about to retort until another familiar and even less welcome voice interrupted him.

 

“Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! There you are buddy, we thought we had lost ya for good. Oi! You Nendo keep those paws where I can see them yeah?”

 

A loud rumbling purr accompanied the squawking and the trembling ground signalled the arrival of Nightmare.

 

V's eyes watered as he held his arms out to his missing companions, Nero's arm wrapped around his middle, and watched as the tattoos settled themselves back where they belonged, hair turning pitch black once again. A gentle nudge to the side of his face, and a quick snap at Nero, and Griffon too disappeared back where he belonged.

 

Nero held V tightly as he shook with emotion.

 

“You're not alone anymore V. We'll never let you be alone again.”

 

“I know.” V answered with a smile.

 

The path ahead would be long and difficult, but this time he wouldn't be alone.

 


End file.
